1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly, to a mounting device capable of rapidly mounting a carried object to a target without tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly comprises at least two rails. The rails are capable of longitudinally moving relative to each other to allow the slide rail assembly to extend or retract. Wherein, one of the rails is usually configured to be installed with a carried object, so that the carried object can be moved from a retracted position to an extended position through relative movement of the two rails. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,085 B2 discloses an installation device for slide assembly. Wherein, an exterior equipment (38) is engaged to an installation hole (20a) of a rail (12) of the slide assembly through an installation member (40a), and a retaining hole (32) of a retaining member (22) accommodates the installation member (40a), so that the installation member (40a) of the exterior equipment (38) is located in the installation hole (20a) and cannot disengage from the rail (12). The case is provided for reference.